Dr. Beanson
James Kolhar Beanson (better known as Dr. Beanson, and formerly known as Dr. Benson) is a character in Greeny Phatom. He was initially voiced by show animator and master everything-doer James Sharp. He is now voiced by American comedian Jason Lee. In 1996, Dr. Beanson had his own spin-off, called Dr. Beanson. Character information Sometimes, Dr. Beanson is able solve problems in life. In one episode, Little Guy and Dr. Beanson had a paint war and painted each other. Appearances *He appears in the Greeny Phatom intro. *Dr. Beanson's first notable appearance in Greeny Phatom is "Pube Beanson goes to Showbiz Pizza Place". This episode is about Dr. Beanson and the Beansons playing at Showbiz Pizza Place. Trivia *His catchphrase is "Hello! I'm Dr. Beanson, the one of a kind soldier that brings you this message." He lives with his mother, Dr. Mother, and his brother, Doctor (known as Dr.). *He has an orange head and black eyes like almost everyone in Greeny Phatom mustache, and a sky blue window-like hat *In the final episode called "Start-To-Read Signs With Little Guy" he doesn't appear in this episode. *He also appears on Dr. Beanson, a spin-off show of Greeny Phatom. *He also appears on Greeny Phatom Shorts (1992). *As of 2015, he is 32 years old. *In the Japanese dub, he is voiced by Masaya Matsukaze. *In the Swedish dub, he is voiced by Kim Sulocki, but many people thought his voice was too robotic. That's because it first aired in early 1998 and was done in a low-budget studio, like the Greek version. *Some episodes during the 2005-2009 period had him voiced by Brennan Howard, standing in for Jason Lee who was busy filming and acting in My Name Is Earl. *According to a Season 20 episode, Dr. Beanson grew up on a smiley face potato farm. A smiley face potato farm, where he and his parents worked planting, picking, and cooking "smiley face potatoes" for no particular reason — all of which were about the same size as Dr. Beanson as a baby. Dr. Beanson doesn't seem to have suffered too badly (his parents actually found his friendship with Little Guy nice). *Dr. Beanson is roommates with Little Girl and her clones. Gallery Bigguydrbenson.png|The earliest concept of Dr. Beanson, known as Dr. Benson. Dr. Beanson in the Early 1990s.png|Dr. Beanson in the Original 1994 Pitch dr-beanson_damen-walker.gif|Dr. Beanson, as drawn by Damen Walker Dr._Beanson_KTMWikia8000.png|Drawn by KTMWikia8000 The Many Types of Dr. Beanson.png|All different types of Dr. Beanson by a random user (Suggest if I miss one). Legend's Vision (2).png|Dr. Beanson is talking to Legend (Shadow Golden Lockjaw) Animation Test 01 0001 001 0001.jpg Greeeeeeeeeeeenssssssssss.jpeg Dr Beanson by Bunearyguy.png|By Bunearyguy Nightmare Dr. Beanson.png|Nightmare Dr. Beanson DRBEANSONPIC.222222.jpeg|By MagicMonkey761. Dr. Beanson as a 12-year-old potato farmer.png|Dr. Beanson helped his parents plant smiley-face potatoes when he was 12. bandicam 2015-12-05 11-17-16-786.png|His house. Dr Beanson NEW.png|Original design for Season 20 but was later rejected. However, was re-used as Dr. Wallaces' new appearance for 2016 from The Universe of Davey Guy. Category:Characters Category:Beansons Category:Males